future_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
Recruitment Characters can be recruited in the game through the use of Biometrics. The number of Biometrics required are 10, 20, and 40 depending on the character, check the list below to find the number for a specific character. Hero Rank You may rank up your characters to Rank 6 (each rank represented by a on the the character image) by collecting Biometrics. Ranking up will increase stats and unlock new skills for the character. Stat increases are independant on the level of the character when ranking up, i.e. there is no benefit of waiting to rank up a character at a higher level. Some characters start at Rank 2 or 3 when you recruit them. Mastery Character Mastery increases stats and unlocks and upgrades the Leader Skill of your character. Norn Stones are required to upgrade the Mastery of your character. A character Mastery is limited by the character Rank, e.g.; you can only achieve Level 2 Mastery with a Rank 2 character. Mastery level is represented by on the image of your character. Norn Stones have four types that correspond to the four Class types. *Combat Type requires Norn Stone of Strength *Blast Type requires Norn Stone of Energy *Speed Type requires Norn Stone of Brilliance *Universal Type requires Norn Stone of Omnipotence Tier-2 Characters that are acquired through their Epic Quests Doctor Strange, Wolverine, Deadpool and Mister Fantastic automatically reach Tier-2 after completing the objectives in their respective Epic Quest. Characters that start at Tier-2 Adam Warlock, Apocalypse, Black Dwarf*''', Cable, Corvus Glaive*', Doctor Doom, Dormammu, Ebony Maw'*', Jean Grey, Odin, Proxima Midnight'*', Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Silver Surfer, Stryfe, Supergiant*. '*'Black Order characters. These characters are known as Native Tier-2 and are upgraded in a different manner from other characters. The method for Stryfe, Apocalypse, Jean Grey and Cable' is described in the paragraph "Native Tier-2 Upgrade Cost" below. Characters that start at Tier-1 Any character that is not covered above, that is level 60, with level 20 gears, is 6 stars both in rank and mastery can be upgraded to Tier-2. It gives them a boost in stats and their Tier-2 passive skill (the one marked II). Standard Advancement Cost from Tier-1 to Tier-2 * The character is fully ranked and mastered (i.e. 6 red stars) * All gears must be at level 20 * 150 biometrics of that character * 300 Norn Stones of that characters type * 800 Rank 1 Black Anti-Matter * 1,000 Norn Stones of Chaos * 2,500,000 Gold Native Tier-2 Upgrade Cost * '''Stryfe, Apocalypse, Jean Grey and Cable Total Cost: 4400 Phoenix Feather, 1350 M'kraan Crystal, ±50,000,000 Gold and 3004/6008 Biometrics. Potential and Tier-3 The Potential system and Tier-3 advancement have been added to further expand the character's growth. Get your characters to Tier-2 and 20/20/20/20 gears for Native Tier-2 first before doing the Potential and Tier-3 advancement. A step-by-step guide on the new growth factor! Step 1: Clear World Boss: Ultimate - Gain essential rewards for Tier-3 advancement Step 2: Realize Potential after clearing World Boss - Clear World Bosses to fill up the gauge required to unlock Potential Step 3: Work Up to 100% Chance of Raising Level of Potential - This increases the character level cap, and therefore raising the level cap of Gear as well Step 4: Achieve Level 70 + Gear Level at 25 - This enables advancement to Tier-3 Step 5: Advance to Tier-3!! - Be prepared to unleash the all-powerful new active skill Step 6: Challenge World Boss: Ultimate at a Higher Level - Use your newfound power to clear each stage and gain new first-clear rewards to boost your characters Enhance Potential Requirement Character Level Up All Characters Combat= zh:角色 Category:Characters Category:Character Icons